How Sick!
by hiimmac
Summary: Of all the irrational phenomenons in Ikebukuro, the Box Hunter has to be the weirdest! Kidnapping two people and jailing them inside a box - And for what reason? Who knows. All we know is that our current victims are not too comfy about the limited space and compromising position. {{InTheBoxMeme / ear play


"Well, This is interesting." Orihara Izaya smirked, examining the position he was in. Masaomi Kida gritted his teeth as Izaya sat on him. The blonde was lying on his stomach, His legs were folded, and his arms were sprawled out on his sides. First there was the headless rider, then the slasher, now there was this new gig called, 'box hunter.' Although the box hunter didn't actually hunt for boxes, he or she actually hunted for people to put in the boxes, and if rumors were true, the two would be shipped to be sold as slaves.

If that was unbelievable, the box hunters managed to catch the informant, Orihara Izaya.

Kida was glowering. He hated and feared Izaya at the same time and if he was behind his back, with Kida not knowing what he was doing, then right now, Kida was on the brink of passing out. Besides that, it was also his weight that was crushing his butt bone. In short, Kida was in a very uncomfortable situation and he could feel his legs falling asleep, already - Dammit.

"Isn't it convenient that we're in the same box, right - Kida-chan?" Izaya mocked him as he leaned onto Kida's back, whispering into his ear, his warm breath tickling the back of Kida's neck.

That was the final straw. He officially hated being in this position, Life was a bitch. Breathing now became hard to do since Izaya's weight was practically on him. "D - Don't... Call me that." He managed to speak out. The warm breath didn't help at all, Kida was wearing at least 3 layers of clothing, and he was beginning to become really hot. "Get off me." Kida demanded.

Izaya grinned widely as he thought that he could tease the blonde a bit, then he could just call some people to bust him out. Izaya stared at Kida's exposed ear, that was red from the heat. He smirked and lightly kissed it.

At first, Kida thought Izaya was tickling his ear, but then when he felt this hot, wet, and slick substance brush his ear, he jolted and tried to restrain a yelp. This action surprised Izaya. "Did you just flinch?" Izaya laughed.

Kida covered his mouth with both of his hands, then yelled, "Wh - What was that? !" There was no answer, Kida was getting pissed, "Izaya! Izaya, what're you - Mm!" He quickly covered his mouth again as he felt it brush his ear again. Damn it all. His ears were overly sensitive.

Izaya was licking his ear and found his reactions very satisfying. Was the blonde actually enjoying this? How sick. Izaya chuckled. "Izaya.." Kida's breathing started to get impaired. His face was flustered and the heat started to get unbearable.

"I know, I know." Izaya said in a reassuring tone. "When I touch your ears like this," He fondled his ears with his tongue, licking them and nibbling them carefully.

"No!" Kida whined as he tightly covered his mouth.

"You enjoy it right?" Izaya blowed in his ear and Kida's spine shivered.

Kida started drooling, but still tried to restrain the noise that he would make from his mouth. That would be a problem, Izaya thought. How was he suppose to enjoy his own self if the blonde didn't give him any reaction? How selfish. Izaya grabbed both of his hands, forced them behind his back, and sat on them.

Kida grunted, What a bastard.

Izaya continued to lick his ears, but not even brushing his tongue on them twice, Kida was already making noises. "Nng!" Kida immediately flushed and bit his lip.

"So you are enjoying it, I never thought you were this dirty, Masaomi Kida." Izaya laughed. "Do you want more?"

That had to be a trick question. Kida mentally shook his head, No, It wasn't a trick question, all he had to do was say no. His thoughts were jumbled and his body was so hot. "Stop it..!"

"Wrong answer." This time Izaya gently bit his ear. It felt like Kida's body had betrayed his mind because right then, he full on moaned, "Ah~!"

Izaya couldn't help, but laugh. "Are you getting turned on by just me touching your ears? You truly are sick!" He leaned in closer for a better look of the blonde's face and his grin slowly disappearing. Kida was drooling a lot, his eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks were flushed, and the inside of his mouth was so inviting. 'What is this? He's making such an erotic face.' Izaya sweat dropped. 'I only touched his ears, You've gotta be kidding me,' He half smiled.

Kida on the other hand, was about to - .. Well, If he could, he would kill the sly man. The sensation pleasured him, but made him sick to the stomach at the same time. "Iza - Nng!" Kida started to get pissed off.

"Yes? If you want to say something, go ahead and say it." Izaya smugly grinned. He opened Kida's mouth with his hands, quickly slipping in two fingers. He nibbled his ear, even swirling his tongue a bit.

"Ahn..!" Kida mewled, feeling Izaya's fingers play with his tongue.

"I'm sorry what was that? Could you say that again?" Izaya teased. Before he could start another round, the sound of a wild horse neighed. Izaya lifted his head up and smiled. He pulled out his pocket knife and with a swift motion, opened the box from inside. He stood up and inhaled the fresh air. "It's been nice, since we never got to see each other lately." He licked his fingers erotically. "See you." He grinned sardonically.

* * *

A/N: So this was based off of the art meme = "In The Box," where there's two or more characters stuck inside a (cardboard?) box.

I wrote this like, I don't know, two years ago? And this was first time writing boy love so I guess the reason I didn't share it was because I was totally embarrassed, but welp. I've found it again, and it's going on the internet. Lol.

Sooo, the box meme is not my idea so you can try it for yourself.

But I would appreciate some reviews, seeing as how I think it's hard to portray male characters - I don't know why. So boy love is like this huge challenge for me :( I really don't like being ooc, so please criticize/judge/give me advice.

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
